Crystal Adventures
by zell21
Summary: A Clavat name Nate gets POed and goes to the Mushroom forest to kick arse
1. Default Chapter

Crystal Adventures  
Note: I do not own any crystal chronicles characters or the game.  
  
It all started in the town of Tipa when a clavat called Nate woke up and got really ticked for no reason. He  
  
went outside picked up a Ring of Fire and went into the miasma stream. He got through and went to the Mushroom forest and  
  
started burning any enemy he could find.  
  
When he ventured into the forest a little further he was ready to cast Fire another time when suddenly he was thrown  
  
off his feet by a powerful spell.  
  
Nate landed on his head and realized what happened to him.  
  
Someone had casted gravity on him! Nate got up and wielded his long rune blade modified with his Fire Ring and made flame  
  
strike. Nate looked around for his opponent and found there was a Yuke casting a spell on him.  
  
Just as his spell was finishing, Nate oickeds up a rock and pegged him upside his head with it. There was a loud clank noise  
  
and the Yuke fell to the ground.  
  
Nate: Its not nice to throw me on my head with gravity!  
  
????: Well I had to do something or you were going to kill all the bad guys!  
  
There was a little silence but it was disrupted by a loud rumbling noise.  
  
Suddenly a large Iron Giant came crashing through the woods heading for the two.  
  
Nate dragged the Yuke to his feet and they both started running.  
  
The Iron Giant wasn't too far behind them until it smashed into a tree.  
  
They both turned around to face the monster and took their fighting stance.  
  
The Yuke started to cast thunder at the same time Nate was charging for his soul shot.  
  
At the time they both attacked, the Iron Giant got up And started madly slashing sending waves of energy at them both.  
  
Nate and the Yuke both fell down and the giant was paralyzed by thunder.  
  
Nate: Let's team up and kick this things butt!  
  
????: Ok, but I need its remains.  
  
They both got up and prepared for battle.  
  
The Iron Giant lunged at Nate and sent him straight into a giant mushroom leaving the Yuke defenseless.  
  
He tried as fast as he could to cast his spell but it was to no avail.  
  
The Yuke had been sent back off his feet by another wave of energy.  
  
By this time Nate was out of the mushroom and really mad.  
  
He ran up and started slashing the Iron Giant and beating on it.  
  
It took one giant swipe and missed and was continually getting beat on.  
  
The Giant was so scared bit started running away but was stopped by the yuke by another thunder spell.  
  
Nate started his relentless assault again.  
  
The Iron Giant had finally died and left Iron in which the Yuke took.  
  
Nate: That was a good battle and I'm sure we'd make a great team.  
  
????: Sure lets be a team.  
  
????: Oh my name is kris I came from Fum.  
  
Nate: I'm Nate and I come from Tipa.  
  
And with that they set out to slay stuff.  
  
NOTE: This was pretty bad the way I wrote the story. Personally I think I could have wrote the storyline way better so expect chapter 2 not to be so corny. 


	2. The Lilty and his fists

Crystal Adventures Chapter2: The Liltie and his fists  
  
Note: I do not own crystal chronicles so don't sue me  
  
Nate and Kris were on the road after their fight with the Iron Giant and so on.  
  
They were on their way to Mars Pass when they were stopped by a Liltie.  
  
He just leaped out of nowhere and took Kris down and punched him continuously.  
  
Nate pulled him off and threw him against a tree but he instantly got up and tackled him  
  
and did the same. Kris couldn't pull him off so Nate kicked him off but dropped his  
  
stone of fire. Kris the casted slow on the violent Liltie and then paralyzed him with  
  
thunder.  
  
Nate: Talk you little piece of violent onion head why did you attack us?  
  
????: Cause I'm the fisted robber and I'm the fisted robber and I need this stone!  
  
Kris: Well I'm a magic user and I got you beat!  
  
????: You wouldn't talk so big if I had my combined magic!  
  
The Liltie fell to the ground and as he did Nate knocked him upside his head with the dull  
  
end of his blade knocking the Liltie out. Nate picked him up and stuffed him in a sac.  
  
As they got into Marrs Pass Nate noticed the Liltie was still Ko'ed so he took him out of  
  
the sac and was ready to throw him over the bridge when He woke up and started to  
  
break free.  
  
????: Why are you tring to throw me over the bridge?!!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Nate: Sorry I thought you were dead!  
  
Kris: .............  
  
Just then the Liltie broke free ran into the village and started picking fights with people  
  
and beating them down. Nate and Kris watched in astonishmeant how easily he could take people out. When the Liltie reached a very large man, he was quick to fight.  
  
????: hey big guy, You're nothing compared to me!  
  
Big person: You should fear me I am going to kill you  
  
The Liltie Was only three feet tall while this man was seven.  
  
The Liltie had Mythril gloves and a green outfit with large black boots.  
  
The man on the other hand wore armor, gauntlets and had an axe.  
  
They both began battle, The Liltie jumped up on the man punched his red bearded face  
  
and jumped off. He lost his balance and fell over a barrel nearly smashing it.  
  
The man got back to his feet and decked the Liltie against a house.  
  
He stuck to the wall quivering in pain and all the Villagers gathered around to see the  
  
Fight. The Liltie got out of the indentation he made and readied again for combat.  
  
Before he could move he found himself ten feet from where he originally was and was on  
  
his face. Nate and Kris darted into battle. The man tried to swing his axe but he fell to  
  
the ground cause the Liltie had tripped him by running between his legs with a long staff.  
  
Man:You are going to pay for this!!!!!!  
  
Nate: Shut up or die!  
  
Kris: You don't want to burn do you?  
  
???: I'll knock you sprawling!  
  
Man: I'll be back with my gang and none of you will live!!!!  
  
And with the words he said he got up and fled.  
  
????: Thanks for helping me out.  
  
Nate: Hey we couldn't let you get your arse kicked.  
  
????: Can I travel with you?  
  
Nate: Sure whats your name?  
  
????: Sean Thaldeus Liltie  
  
Nate: We'll just call you sean.  
  
And they all walked to the next place where trouble might be.  
  
Authors not: I hope this was better than the first chapter Well, ROCK ON!!!! 


	3. Kickin Arse!

Crystal adventures  
Chapter 3: Kickin' Arse  
  
Authors note: I don't own Crystal Chronicles or anything related to it So if you sue me  
  
The day started out when Nate, Kris and Sean were walking on a path they ran in  
  
into a band of Clavats who weren't so funny.  
  
Clavat 1: Hi losers!!!!  
  
Clavat 2: Hi dork faced helmet guy!  
  
Clavat 3: What's with you onion head?  
  
Clavat 4: We are gonna kick all of your arses!  
  
Sean gave glare almost no one had seen before....  
  
His eyes were a dark shade ond red and his teeth looked sharp.  
  
Clavat 3: Whats the matter onion head did you lose your temper?  
  
With no response Sean jumped into the air and caught the Clavat with a right hook.  
  
The Clavat did a full twist in the air and landed on his back on the gray brick road.  
  
You could actually hear his head smack the road as he landed.  
  
Clavat2 instantly wielded his sword and slashed Kris causing his armor to tear.  
  
Clavat 4 and Clavat1 were both on Nate  
  
Clavat 1: So Nate tell me......Was it fun seeing me bash your cousins skull in  
  
with the handle of my sword?  
  
Memories flashed within Nates mind of how he killed his cousin...  
  
Nate dashed forward and Bashed Clavat 4 with his shield of mythril while he turned and  
  
slashing Clavat 1 with his rune blade.  
  
Clavat 1 was still standing but his partner was knocked over you couldn't see his face  
  
because his skull beanie was covering his face but you could see him lay there  
  
motionless.  
  
Clavat 2 had been tuned into solid ice cause Kris had enough.  
  
Kris walked up and shattered him into pieces ending his life.  
  
Sean had brutally beat his opponent but he was still up.  
  
Clavat 3: Come on onion hadd I'm still standing.....(groans)  
  
The clavat picked his sword up and started slashing so fast Sean couldn't see the blade.  
  
Sean fell backward bleeding badly. He tried to get up but every time he tried the pain got  
  
worse and worse.... The Clavat could not continue his attack any further.  
  
His arm bent in a direction that normally your arm doesn't bend.  
  
He fell to the ground screaming and crying.  
  
Nate: I'll never forgive you Zne!  
  
Zane: Shut up I am about to kill you too so you can join him!  
  
Nate leaped forward and slashed him and jammed his sword down his  
  
as he tried to catch his balance.  
  
Zane: (groans and starts to panic) my knee!  
  
Zane: You stabbed my knee!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zane fell to the ground grasping his knee he was afraid to move an very paranoid....  
  
Nate looked on in pity and and then gave an angry look at Zane.  
  
Nate: We have killed your friend as you have done to my cousin and you  
  
wounded my friend as badly as I have wounded you. Nate picked Sean upthrew him over  
  
his shoulder and continued to walk down the road. The rune sword was still jammed in  
  
knee.  
  
Zane: (whispering) I'm still alive.... I'm still alive.....(screams) I'M STILL  
  
ALIVE!!!!!!  
  
Zane got up and pulled the sword out of his knee.  
  
Blood smeared the dark blade his leg did not move properly but he limped over to his  
  
Gang and helped them up.  
  
Zane: Jecan, Roan and Sligh they killed our friend and we are goin to have  
  
revenge.  
  
Nate ran into the city of Afiltirtia in seek of help for Seans wounds  
  
Nurse: Your friend is in bad condition but he will live.  
  
Nate: Thank you mam...  
  
Nate walked toward Kris and told him the news.  
  
Kris: Who was that Clavat that you nearly killed?  
  
Nate: His name was Zane he killed my cousin long ago.  
  
Kris understood this and waited for Sean to return.  
  
When Sean came out, he was as good as if he was never harmed.  
  
Sean: That fight was a pretty tough one.  
  
Kris: What did you do to that Clavats arm?  
  
Sean: I punched it so much that when he slashes with his sword his bone snapped.  
  
Kris: Nice!  
  
They all exited the building and started to look around.  
  
Nate went to a black smith shop and parted with his friends in order to make his secret  
  
Sword.  
  
Black Smith: This is a very carefully thought of design!  
  
Nate: how soon can you have it made?  
  
Black smith: By tonight!  
  
Nate: Good deal for some nice killing!  
  
Nate walked away and joined the others for some food.  
  
The day went on as the others ate slept got drunk and had boxing mathches and finaly it  
  
was night.  
  
The sky was pitch black and the Smith stood waiting by the inn.  
  
Black Smith: Here you go now pay 1000 gil!  
  
Nate handed him the money and left to sleep at the inn.  
  
In the morning the sky was grey and rain fell like no end.  
  
The left in search for the boss of Moschet Manor... 


	4. The black hearted Lilty

Crystal Adventures  
Chapter 4: Jut the black hearted Lilty  
Author's note: I don't own crystal chronicles so please don't sue me!!!!!  
  
After a tiring journey everyone makes it to Moshcet Manor.  
Nate, Kris and Sean are all exausted for their trip.  
Nate: You know there better be a lot of enemies in this place or I'm  
gonna really  
get pissed.  
Kris: You know violence isn't everything......  
Sean: What do you know?!?!?! I fight all the time!!!!  
Nate walks up to the huge doors and opens them, to his surprise everything  
was dead!  
Nate: ?!?!?!??!  
Kris: .........  
Sean: Why is everything dead!?!?!?!??!?!?  
Just then nate spotted a Lilty at the far end of the room.  
He carried a glave and had black armor, his glave was covered in blood.  
Nate: Who are you???  
???: (quietly) I am Jut....  
Nate: Did you kill all of them?  
Jut: Yes I did...why?  
Sean: We wanted to kill them!  
Jut: You don't know what its like to kill.....  
Sean: Wanna bet?  
Just then Sean jumped at Jut. With two moves Jut had defeated Sean.  
Sean lay the unconscious with both his legs broken. Jut was ready to cut  
his head off if  
not for Kris who froze Jut. Jut broke right out of the ice and left the  
Manor.  
Sean wasn't able to move, So Kris put him in a corner and left him  
there.  
Nate and Kris had entered the queens room where she was standing in front  
of a mirror.  
Queen: Who dare enter here?  
Nate: We do bitch!  
Queen: How offending!  
Just then the king burst into the room. Nate stabbed the queen while Kris  
casted slow on  
the king. The Queen had fallen down quickly and she was dying fast but,  
the king was  
was the problem. Before Nate moved to attack the king, A glave was shoved  
through the  
king's stomach from the behind. The king screamed as loud as he could but  
it did him no  
good. Jut lifted him into the air with his glave and slammed him against a  
wall.  
Blood smeared all over Jut stood there and glared at the dying king his  
eyes were glowing  
Red.  
Jut: You shouldn't have locked me in the basement all these years....  
King: You were our slave!  
King: but please, spare me I will treat you fairly!!!!  
Jut pulled the glave out of him ,but he stabbed his glave into the  
king's heart this  
time. He lifted the king once more and let the blood drip down the wall.  
The king pulled the glave out if his heart and dropped to the  
floor.....dead......  
Jut stood there as if all his demons were still there. His red eyes  
the showed  
through the black visor were still there.  
Jut: I want to kill...  
Jut: All I know is combat and blood.....  
Jut looked at the queen then stared at nate.  
Jut: What is with that pathetic weapon of yours?  
Nate: You killed them without any mercy......why?  
Jut: That isn't your concern....  
Jut: You are the so called caravan that is going around killing  
creatures are you  
not?  
Nate: We are.  
Jut: I am coming with you or else I will kill you too.....  
Nate: No arguments here...  
Jut: I'm only coming with you because I need to get someone back.  
Kris: What about or friend you hurt?  
Jut: I was testing him.....pathetic he is too weak  
Jut walked out the door and everyone followed. It took two weeks for  
Sean's bones to  
heal. Everyone started for the next place which was a graveyard.  
Nate: This graveyard used to be a village ya know?  
Kris: Yeah so I'd better use holy here.....  
Just the A ghost flan headed down the path. Kris casted holy the creature  
turned to the  
living again. Jut simply cut it in half.  
So everyone started walking don the path where they came to a  
cemetery.  
Suddenly, four skeletons rose out of the ground.  
Sean: Yay everyone gets to kick ass!  
Jut: Stop talking more killing!!!!  
Jut ran up and pinned his opponent to the ground with his glave.  
Sean had ripped a skeleton's leg out and and used it to play drums on the  
skeleton's head.  
Nate had cut his skeleton in half while kris used holy to take care of his.  
When the battle was done, everyone came to a place with many spider  
webs.  
Kris used magic to burn the down until they came into an opening....  
A lonely house sat in the middle which instantly moved and started looking  
all weird.  
Kris: HELLHOUSE!!!!!!  
Instantly a cannon came out a window and fired at Kris. Kris was hit by a  
massive  
cannonball which sent him to the ground. Sean charged to the house only to  
be knocked  
backwards by a door that quickly opened.... Jut on the other hand made  
progress by  
slashing the house. Nate followed Jut's actions. Kris had gotten back up  
and began to use  
a spell....it was much different from his usual spells. A meteor came  
crashing through the  
clouds and onto the hellhouse. There was a loud sound that seemed like an  
earthquake  
which seemed to cause a lot of dust to rise into the air. When the dust  
cleared the house  
lay shattered and there was nothing left. Everyone stood there for a  
moment in silence.  
Nate: damn that was quick......  
Sean: ......I thought so  
Jut: .......  
Kris: wow I guess meteor is effective.....  
Everyone laughed and left the graveyard for the city again... 


End file.
